Stephanie (Video Game)
Stephanie, who also goes by the nickname "Stef", is an original character who first appeared in Bonnie's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Stephanie's life before or as the apocalypse began, other than the fact that she knew Roman before discovering the diner, and that she taught Becca how to play the guitar. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 220" An unknown person steals medical supplies from Stephanie's group. She, Roman, Shel, and Clive give chase and search the cornfield with flashlights to attempt and find the suspect. She can be heard shouting to the other group members, and at one point, her shadow, as well as Roman's, is visible through the field. "Day 236" Stephanie resides at Gil's Pitstop with Shel, Becca, Roman, and the surviving cancer support group members Boyd, Clive, and Joyce. In the diner, they watch Becca give a guitar performance and then proceed to work. Stephanie notifies Shel and Becca that something is wrong, and the three rush off to find Roman. They find an intruder has broken in, and now his fate must be decided. Stephanie argues against harming the stranger as does Boyd, while Joyce and Clive vehemently believe killing him will prevent other outsiders from discovering their present location. Depending on Shel's choice, the man will be set free or murdered. If he is released, more members from the intruder's group will raid the camp and in the ensuing battle, Boyd dies. If the man is put down, no raid will occur and Boyd remains alive. "Day 259" Twenty-three days pass since the intruder incident, and Stephanie tries to make off with the group's supplies and leave the pit-stop. However, she is caught by Roman and thrown into the back of a trailer. Roman requests Shel to do the job of killing Stephanie to prove her loyalty to the group. Despite Shel trying to find a loophole around the situation, Roman thinks forgiving Stephanie or letting her go will be a detriment to their group. Shel can decide to go through with shooting her friend, or refusing and making a getaway out of the pit-stop with Becca. It can be assumed that even if Shel rejects the task, Roman likely kills Stephanie instead. Death Killed By *Shel (Determinant) *Roman (Determinant) (Assumed) (Unknown) After Stephanie is caught stealing supplies and attempting to escape, Shel may choose to kill her, depending on the player's choice. If Shel refuses, it is implied that Roman kills her instead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Stephanie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Becca Becca is good friends with Stephanie, and sets up a 'concert' for her to play the guitar. However, Becca has a hardened reaction to Stephanie's perceived betrayal of being caught running away from camp with their supplies. Becca quickly drops her own emotional attachment to Stephanie, and agrees she must die for her actions. At one point, Becca even offers to a hesitant Shel that she herself will kill Stephanie in her place. However, if Shel calls her bluff, Becca will hesitate and ultimately refuse. Roman Roman and Stephanie have a fairly good affiliation. He trusts her enough to work together on the hunt for the person who stole their medicine supplies. After another incident occurs in which a stranger breaks into their camp, Stephanie disagrees with Roman and strongly believes the man should be allowed to live. For Roman, the last straw is when Stephanie herself attempts to escape and make off with most of their food, ammo, and medicine, which he is unwilling to forgive her for. Shel Shel is good friends with Stephanie and enjoys her company. She is grateful to Stephanie for setting up Becca to play the guitar for everyone, which lightens the mood in their group despite the zombie outbreak. Upon learning news about Stephanie's attempted escape and being caught by Roman, Shel is devastated and must decide whether or not to kill her friend. The fact that she tried to escape from the group without even consulting Shel implies that Stephanie never really trusted her, thus evidencing the limitation of their friendship. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Stephanie re-uses the model designed for one of the pre-order contest winners from Season 1. *Stephanie is chronologically the last character to die in Season 1. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Determinant